The Fury Twins
by Harley Jane Quinn
Summary: When Nick Fury's twin children join the Avengers, Mayhem happens.


**OK guys, this is not the best editing but I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Jamie stands with her hands in her pockets, waiting for the Avengers to show up so they can go and fight Loki, Fury didn't like that she and William were going to do it as they could die, but they were the best agents SHIELD had so he didn't have a choice. William was being his normal ADHD self and couldn't stand still so he was playing with his phone as he waited with his sister. He was confident they would both survive but couldn't help being worried for his sisters' safety.

Clint walks with Natasha towards the Quinjet, the two being the first ones to be ready and suited up, and he needed to get it ready for them to fly off. Natasha sat in the co-pilot seat as Clint did the pre-flight procedures. Jamie nods once at Natasha and Clint in greeting. Clint looks at the two twins as he's setting up, "Why are they here?" He asks Natasha with a frown

"Ready?" She asks William quietly as the rest of them come on, feeling slightly nervous about it all.  
"Huh? What?" William says taking his earphones out and looking around before yelping and throwing his phone at Clint on instinct. In his defence, last he heard Clint was still under mind control.

"They're the best agents we have, remember? Fury doesn't want them here though. They put up quite a fight about coming along" Natasha says moments before the phone hit Clint in the eye.

Clint goes to respond before yelping and holding his eye, "What the fuck?" He turns to William angrily, "Problem?" He asks, raising an eyebrow and his face going softer as the pain subside.

Jamie bursts into laughter, hands on her knee, "William, Will, buddy, he's not under the influence anymore," She says through laughter, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Right, best agents?" Clint looks at Nat and gives a small eye roll

William went bright red and hid his face in his hands. "Oh Gods, I'm so sorry!" he said quietly. Clint waves his hand, looking amused at William going red, "Don't worry about it," He leans down to grab his phone and hand it back again, "Nice aim," He nods once before starting to fly once they were all on. William smiled "Thanks, should see me with a rifle" He winked as he grabbed his phone back.

"Ah, no offence, but who are you exactly?" Asks The captain, interrupting the scene going on up the front. Jamie looks at Cap with a smile, "Ah yeah, introductions right, well I'm Jamie and this here is my overwhelmingly stupid brother William," She shakes his hand and nods towards William. William swung round and smacked Jamie with a loud "HEY!" before turning back to the captain. "Don't listen to her. She's terrible. Captain America Right?" Will asked holding out his hand. Jamie laughs as she's whacked, stepping back to watch out the front window, "How bad is it?" She asks Natasha and Clint, referring to Loki and his attack Cap shakes his hand with a nod, "Nice to meet you, your part of SHIELD?" He states as more of a question, seeing his and Jamie's uniform, "You sure you're up for this?"

"We're up for it. How 'bout you? You've been a popsicle for the last 70 years, sure you haven't lost your touch?" William asks with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Cap sighs to himself, "And we have another joker, glad to see you still have spirit, kid," He claps him on the shoulder and sits down

"Pretty bad from what we've seen so far" Natasha replied, glancing back at him over her shoulder.  
"Great," Jamie says with fake enthusiasm, "Always been my dream to go up against a God and a bunch of aliens," She says in a serious tone although it's obvious she's being sarcastic

"I feel for you kid. Not my favourite either. Though it could be worse." Nat muttered as Clint guided the Quinjet down.  
"Spirit is not the word I would use" Will muttered. "Hey, Jamie? Which roof am I supposed to be on again?" He asked as he came to stand beside his sister.

"Uhm, That one," Jamie points to a roof before shrugging, "It's aliens man, you're probably going to have to move," She claps him on the shoulder and starts getting her weapons

Clint shakes his head at the two siblings, in his opinion they're being too cheerful for a serious situation

"Eh. Dosen't worry me!" William grinned before reaching up and grabbing a large case and starting to assemble a rifle. "Hey Jamie? You better not die on me out there. I don't wanna deal with dad alone" William said quietly. Natasha reached over and flicked him on the forehead, giving him a look that said to leave them alone. Jamie glances at William as she puts her guns in different places, "Ditto,' She puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, you're not getting rid of me that easily,"  
Clint puts one hand up to show surrender, keeping the other on the steering, "I didn't say anything," He says to her innocently. William grinned and kept getting ready.  
"I know what you're thinking. They're too cheerful for this situation" Natasha said quietly

"Well they are," Clint rolls his eyes, "There's a God and aliens attacking New York and look at them," He nods over to the twins who had started shoving each other with smiles

"They're just trying to stay confident. We're here. Let's get this show on the road. Don't you dare die on me out there Barton" Natasha said getting out of her seat. Clint rolls his eyes and stands up, "Ditto, Romanoff," He grabs his things and waits for Cap's orders. Jamie finishes getting her things and stands beside William with her arms crossed, still having a joking aura but being a little more serious now

 _ **Time Skippy!**_

"If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now..." Loki said as he lifted himself up on his elbows. William Shrugged and lent down to give him a hand. Jamie goes over to Tony's bar, "yeah what would you like?" She calls with a smile, pouring herself a drink but stopping as she gets a look from most of the Avengers

"What?" William asked at the looks, "Did nobody just see his eyes change color? Thor! He's your fucking Brother!" Loki smirks at William and Jamie, "I like them," He states, getting a scolding look from Thor

"Perhaps you are right but he still needs to be returned to Asgard," Thor says to William

"No. I've adopted him. He's mine now. Jamie! We have a new brother now!" William smirked cheekily and dragged Loki away.

"Why can't we have a sister?' Jamie murmurs to herself with an audible sigh before downing her drink  
"How about we just get back on the jet," Clint states with an eye roll as Thor chases after William

William had taken Loki to the jet and had started administering first aid to him. The other Avengers walk onto the jet and Clint frowns slightly at William as he sits down at the pilot's seat and starts flying again. Jamie sits next to Loki and watching William patching him up, "Man you really got fucked up the ass didn't you," She laughs, looking at his injuries

"Not by choice I assure you Ma'am" Loki said with a small grateful smile. "Thank you both for helping me, Odin knows I don't deserve it." He said regretfully. "It's fine. No one deserves mind control. Hey Jamie? could you grab my spare hearing aids? Mine are starting to go" Will asked as he stitched up a gash on Loki's temple.

"Nah I think I'll let you go deaf," Jamie says teasingly but gets up none-the-less to grab them for him, waiting for him to fix the wound on Loki's head before handing them to him

"Wait you're deaf?" Tony asks William in surprise, "Man Fury tells us nothing about who he sends on missions with us," He throws his hands in the air with a huff, shaking his head

"Yes, I'm mostly deaf. I would have mentioned it before but it wasn't the right time. And there's a reason Fury didn't tell you Stark" William said as he winced, taking out his old aids and replacing them with the new ones. Tony frowns at him, leaning forward on his knees, his suit beside him in stand-by mode, "What's the reasoning?" He asks curiously, tilting his head to the side

"Why are you interrogating him, Tony?" Cap asks with a sigh, sitting next to the playboy and shaking his head at him

"It's fine Captain Cold. On a mission a few years ago, I got caught in an explosion and it busted my eardrums. Fury thought it make me a reliability, I argued and he told me not to let it affect my work" William shrugged. Tony smiles smugly at Cap when William answered his question, receiving a small shove on the shoulder, "Well you both fought well," He tells them curtly

"Glad you liked it because you're probably not getting rid of us," Jamie states with a smirk, dabbing after

"Thanks... Oh Gods, Jamie he's waiting on the deck!" Will says as he points out the front of the jet at Fury who was waiting on the runway of the Helicarrier. Jamie looks out the window and winces, "I didn't think he did anything wrong, wait is Hill there? If Hill is there then we know we're in deep shit, but if not then we may be in the clear," She says, looking out the window for her

Clint frowns in confusion as he hears them and flying down to land

"Annnnnnnnd Hill is there. Well it was nice knowing you all" William sighed "This is not going to go well"

"Yeah, we're dead, goodbye all, thank you for letting us fight with you," Jamie bows to them dramatically, "You know maybe if we hide," She says to William before quickly moving to a small area in the quin jet and sliding herself into it  
"What is going on?" Clint asks with a frown as the jet stops moving and looks around to see William and Jamie hiding

William hid himself with the cargo

Hill steps on board before any of the Avengers could leave, "Where are they?" She asks, looking around with narrowed eyes

"Who?" Natasha and Loki say at the same time as Fury storms on board. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE TWINS?! THEY WEREN'T CLEARED TO LEAVE!"

Clint raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything, "I don't know what you're talking about," he says calmly, standing up  
Tony shrugs easily, "No twins came with us," He lies with a small smirk. Hill narrows her eyes and stalks over to Steve, "Captain," She says warningly. Steve nervously flicked his eyes over to where they were hiding. Fury sees and storms over. "Out. Now."

"No," Jamie squeaks out, pressing herself further into the hiding hole

William tosses a sheet over his head, grabbed Jamie and bolted.

Jamie giggles and runs with him, sprinting out and towards their rooms that were connected, they shared a bathroom  
Hill goes to run after them when Tony trips her up, "STARK!" She yells, receiving a meek shrug in return

William shuts and locks the door to his room and falls into the bed. He looks at Jamie and whispered "I'm in love Jamie"

Jamie laughs and sits on the end of his bed with his legs crossed, "Oh yeah, with who?" She asks

"Agent Barton. He's... he's amazing Jamie, did you see him with that bow?" William said dreamily

Jamie raises her eyebrows and with a wide smile, "I wasn't exactly watching him no, I was concentrating on not dying," She says in amusement, "So what are you going to do about it?'

"Nothing" William sighed. "I won't do anything. He won't like me back" he said softly

Jamie thumps him in the middle of the head with her palm, "Don't assume things dumbass," She scoffs at him, "He's gayer than you are,"

"Ack! That doesn't mean he'll like me!" Will said rubbing his head

"Okay so then maybe flirt with him a little and see what happens," Jamie scratches the back of her head in thought

William went to answer before it sounded like someone was trying to kick down the door.

Jamie looks to the door and glances at William, "My room," She whispers, going through the bathroom door then the door again to her room,"

William followed her but stopped short when he saw an angry Maria Hill.

Jamie freezes and hears William's door be completely kicked in, slowly turning around and seeing Fury, "Well we're fucked," she murmurs

Skipping ahead 5 minutes to Fury pulling them into the room the other avengers are in by their ears.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow," Jamie was repeating as she's dragged, she huffs when he lets them go and sits next to Nat with her arms crossed  
Clint looks amused at them.

Bottom of Form


End file.
